Tazzy's Top 100 Video Game Songs
Instead of making a topic where people give him songs and he complains because they suck, he decided to do THIS. Honorable Mentions The Final Showdown…? - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtbKA1WreJY Mute City (Brawl) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ft7458wmD6k Condemned Tower - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSCX0i8cHn0 Final Boss (MM4) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3B85DIMNUc Rain of Blossoms - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou0WU5p5XkI Terra - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joRZL671Esk The Other Promise - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Gjmy61F97s Going On - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MnLgQLzBEU Castle Corridor - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJAh5NCByWE Septette for the Dead Princess - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKbKOC2QNgg Lost Painting - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h3BG94IoBA Invisible Full Moon - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiSC-Aj_XNM Dire Dire Docks - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqcPSbkS9TQ Time Circuits - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFeDRxVJ4I8 Melodies of Life (Japanese) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUIODCqZcsI Stickerbrush Symphony - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J67nkzoJ_2M Lloyd vs. Kratos - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVkk8SQDB-o Star Wolf (Assault) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2sGNGGEbOo True Heroes - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu93_tjV-PE Deku Palace - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWmoV974JGY The 13th Struggle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzCP496-kik The Tragic Prince - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO34ixsNZaE The Extreme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01mxuw31GVs Cosmo Canyon - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei3i996VsNQ Squeak Squad Theme (Brawl) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVntajT8UZ4 Hidden Village - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdvJMBcR6tM Battle Theme (FF9) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MisQqT1IWIU Termina Field - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0woDhBRPe4 Main Theme (MP2) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLOkc9MwFHs The Ranking! '''100. Meaning of Birth Tales of the Abyss http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-AoP3NOja0 Meaning of Birth is just an awesome song. I always thought it sounded like something that would come from Disney for whatever reason. But that's not really an insult. This is also one of those Sakuraba songs that don't seem to get nearly as much hate as his other battle themes, which is great! A truly magnificent piece to kick off my list. '''99. Gale BlazBlue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSO7SHQOkwI We go from an orchestrad piece to a hard rock 'n roll song. Gale starts off sounding like your average GG song, but then the melody kicks in... and it stays that way. But hey, Ishiwatari is one of my favorite composers. I say don't fix what isn't broken. These rock themes work well, and Gale is among the best he's ever delivered. '''98. Hope (Ver. 1.00) Umineko no Naku Koro Ni http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqLkx8rZsDs And we go from a hard rock piece to a soothing piano melody. Hope is a truly beautiful song. It's amazing how much emotion it can evoke without me having even heard it in-game. I have to thank VGM3 for providing tons of great Umineko songs. This is probably one of the best soundtracks in gaming, and Hope just helps its case. '''97. Steal Into the Night OutRun 2019 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnXJnLzK4QY Some people know of my preeching to the OutRun 2019 soundtrack. It's an amazing soundtrack that proves quality > quantity. Call it me overrating it or whatever, but I really love it. And Steal Into the Night is one of the reasons. It starts off fast paced and holds on without relent. This song is nowhere near close to the best song the game has to offer, but it's still damn good. '''96. Dracula's Castle Castlevania: Symphony of the Night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Qh_uhV0ta0 Once I heard this song for the first time in SotN, I got tons of epic feelings. It's a great theme and fits well with the game. Arguably my favorite track from the game. Then you get to 1:24 and it pretty much ensures itself as top dog. Love the song and love the game. '''95. Fury Sparks Tales of Vesperia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwH1hPMyVZU Fury Sparks is an odd one. When I first heard it, I didn't care for it at all. Even after listening to it a few more times, I just wasn't getting into it. But then, one random day, I just listened to it again. And I found myself loving it! I really don't know why, but this is now one of my favorite Tales of battle themes. '''94. Battle vs. Lord Blazer Wild Arms 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBuWNO1mxcI Oh Wild Arms. Why does this board overrate your music so much? Oh wait, that's just 5. Anyway, Lord Blazer has an awesome intro. Almost too awesome in fact, since the rest of the song, while great, just can't keep up with it. That's not to say it's a bad thing. The song would be amazing without the intro. It sounds generic, but like another song coming later, it pulls it off in a way to make it feel original. And that's why Lord Blazer makes my top 100. '''93. Jonathan Taylor Thomas Barkley: Shut Up and Jam, Gaiden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8Yp3Pdo4ho Being honest, when I first saw this song in VGM2, I expected it to be a joke song. Then I listened to it. It's one of the catchiest songs I've heard tbqh. It flows together incredibly well and there are never any dull moments. A truly great song. '''92. Xion's Theme Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJAcZMWqPvc My first thought when hearing this was something like, "How the hell did they make a song of this quality on the DS!?". My second thjought was, "Wow, this is so amazing.". Yeah, I had KHDS spoiled for me by a dumbass on GT, so I know that when this comes into play I'm gonna cry. :( Not really cause I'm manly and all. Anyway, I think part of why I love this song is how it's always changing instruments. It never gets boring and continues to be beautiful and melodic. Love this song. '''91. The Fate Shadow Hearts: Covenant http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr5mloai1B0 Alright, I will admit something. This song wouldn't come close to touching the list without the violin at the end. When done right, the violin is arguably my favorite instrument. Now, for the rest of the song, it's mostly build-up for an explosion. The weird voice could've been left out, but it doesn't really hinder the song. And as long as we pretend the last part doesn't exist (after the solo), this song goes good, then great, then WHOAMG AWESOME. I have no problem with that. '''90. The Battle Dark Cloud 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IbEf9oz6uQ This is a short but sweet song. It's also the best song DC2 has to provide. And this is only the normal battle theme! Why they made this song so amazing and the rest of the soundtrack unmemorable is beyond me. But hey, I don't really care! That just means I get to listen to this way more! '''89. Title Mega Man 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj5y314fDyQ The MM4 Title is one of the most underrated songs in the series. It has a strange feel to it in that it doesn't sound completely like a Mega Man song. But it's still great. Ugh, this writeup sucked. '''88. Boomer Kuwanger Mega Man X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_IVbuC1ZSs Arguably the most well known song in the MMX series (Maybe Storm Eagle), and for good reason. Other than the bit at the beginning, the melody is top tier. Nothing much else to say, but if you haven't already guessed, this list contains a lot of MM songs. So MM fans rejoice! In fact... '''87. Wily Machine Mega Man 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GBUVpDu1nw Screw MM2! MM9 has the best soundtrack in the series! Wily Machine is just one of the many greats it has to offer. A well invoking final boss theme it is! Seriously, it's your final(?) showdown with Wily and this is a perfect tune for it. It's plain epic. And also, MM7 had the hardest Wily. Stop whining about this one! '''86. The Second Tower Ar Tonelico II http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GeMyL2Ckg8 There are only two songs from the Ar Tonelico series that I like. One's higher up in the countdown, and this is the other one. It's weird how the composer managed to produce two masterpieces out of that shit soundtrack. TST has a great melody. Parts of it are bland while other parts are incredible. It becomes even better at 1:50 and onward. I think this is a good placing. '''85. Feel the Beat OutRun 2019 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b60YkiHvS1g This song starts off awesomely, then goes into an extremely happy upbeat tune! I love this song a lot and it may be my favorite song to race to in the game! Yep. '''84. The Sun Rises Okami http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya3yxTbkh5s I really love the instrumentation in this song. It all blends together perfectly to give it a great epic feel. Which can be said for most Okami songs really. The composer (Can't remember his name), did a really great job on this soundtrack. None of the songs in Okami are flat out bad. And some songs are so well done that they become exceedingly loved by me. The Sun Rises fits both. '''83. Battle With Magus Chrono Trigger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cZeMdFWpEI Battle With Magus is just one of those awesome themes that everyone seems to know. And for good reason too. It starts off creepy and then changes to epic pretty quick. Then at 0:48 you get awesome! Then...crows? I'm not sure if that's what they are, but that's what I've always thought! Anyway, Magus is one of the best boss themes there is. '''82. Flash in the Dark Mega Man 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltslPAxbUsU More Mega Man to meet all your Mega Man needs. I love FitD (Wily Stage 1) a lot. It provides a great sense of the vybe it's trying to create. Hell, all the MM9 Wily tracks are great! FitD is just better than most. '''81. Title The Legend of Zelda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIQh6PxmWV0 Yep, the classic Zelda title. It's probably because of nostalgia, but this is one of the most well composed songs from the time. The epic do dododo dododo dodo dodododo is awesome. It's a shame the Overworld Theme gets all the love. It's awesome, yes, but nowhere near the level of the Title. '''80. Last Battle Pokemon G/S/C http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrEofhz9IbE All chiptunes in this 3pack. GSC's Last Battle theme is the greatest of the three though. It opens with amazing build-up and then gets in your face. It's a great song for a final showdown with Lance/Red and one of the best songs Pokemon has to offer. '''79. Time of the Dreamwatch Chrono Cross http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMntblDX0Bg This song is just awesome. There are a few parts that are a bit bland. But when it's not busy being bland, it's being awesome! An incredibly epic song that ranks as one of the finest in CC. '''78. Necrofantasia Perfect Cherry Blossom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=195XntreoMc Oh God, Touhou. Zun's music all sounds the same for the most part, but I really just can't stop loving his/her music. Necrofantasia has one glaring flaw. It's loud as shit. But the melody is catchy as hell and almost makes me forget that. Almost. '''77. Karma (Instrumental) Tales of the Abyss http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gaMKbv-xHU I really have to thank Namco on this one. Karma with singing is terrible. I am so glad we got an instrumental version here in the States. Because it honestly kicks ass. Every bit of the song keeps me intrigued and I can listen to it as much as I want without getting tired of it. The true makings of a great song. Also, in the intro, why is Tear's hair always flying around everywhere? That always bothered me. '''76. Nefertitii Mana Khemia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5FMRpDhhko First heard this song through VGM3 and have loved it since I first heard it. Love the piano intro a lot. And the part at :59 is godly. Can't really think of much else to say. '''75. His World Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VHnFwVskl0 Instrumental Version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSVgw2rdkc4 Don't hate this list yet? Here you go! Honestly, any form of rap and hip-hop I despise. But there are a set few, like 5, of the genre I like. His World fits into that few. The lyrics pile on the cheese so much that they begin to sound sensible, and the music is orgasmic. I also included the instrumental Brawl version because both are awesome and I don't want to use up 2 spots on 1 song. '''74. Pharaoh Man Mega Man 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZ3cRah1r8g The little 6 second intro is one of my favorite parts in any video game song. The rest of the song may not be as awesome, but it still is. I seem to have trouble writing things for MM songs. Maybe because nothing really needs to be said. :/ '''73. Fatalize Tales of Symphonia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQApJo4TBeY In all my time on board 8, I've never seen hate more hilariously bad than that which is given to Fatalize. The hate makes little to no sense. It's not a wall of noise, the music isn't a jumbled mess. This board just has some weird strange urge to hate ToS and everything that spawns from it. Anyway, I love this song. It gets you into a fighting mood and never lets down. There's never a dull moment with this song. Easily the best Tales of battle theme. '''72. Fire Field Super Smash Bros. Brawl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_umZJevq-1I When I came to this song in the Brawl soundtrack, I expected it to be like every other iteration of Fire Field. That it would suck. And when I listened to it, my ears were filled with joy. It actually sounded like music! And damn good music too! Maybe it's the epic feeling it gives off, or the impossible guitar solo. But this song grabs you by the balls and rips them off. '''71. Title Mega Man 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiQgYfyUdDs Yep, another MM song. MM3 may not have had too many strong stage themes, but the rest of the soundtrack was great. In fact the Title is the best in the series. Once again, there's nothing to say about MM songs. Just sit back and listen. '''70. Champion of Destruction Super Paper Mario http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dajs6KEX-NY This song gets way too much hate. It's really quite catchy IMO. I love the rhythm. That's about it. '''69. Storm Eagle Mega Man X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sayGb0MMS_k Here's the best song from the original X which is no easy feat. Storm Eagle doesn't try to throw you into all sorts of directions. It's just straight up and in your face. And it works beautifully. It gets the adrenaline pumping for an awesome stage. '''68. The Moon DuckTales http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPkhhLC1tf8 And here we have a classic. Everyone knows The Moon theme. It's just a stunning accomplishment for the era in which it was made, pushing the 8-bit chiptune to it's limit. It's a fun song that I'm sure everyone loves. '''67. Corpse Voyage ~ Be of Good Cheer! Subterranean Animism http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5t7Hc-W4sQ More Touhou... '''66. Eternal Harvest Final Fantasy IX http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdB7UrUc_s8 FF9 probably had the best overall soundtrack in the series, not counting MQ. Eternal Harvest is among the best it has to offer IMO. It's an extremely short but catchy song. I just wish it had more to it. '''65. Protoman's Castle Mega Man 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofCSfHNa4H4 Can't go too long without a MM update so I'll get one out now. When I listen to this song I get a flood of nostalgia. MM5 had a pretty unremarkable soundtrack IMO, but along with the title theme, this particular piece just stands out. It may be that I love MM5, or that I love Protoman, but I love this song a lot too. '''64. Get a Weapon Mega Man 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRlDxDjzx7A More MM, can you handle it? This is, in all honesty, the most underrated song in the series next to Plant Man. Does it have much to it? No. But it's badass. And it screams victory! Why that stupid drum beat was used for most games and not this baffles me. '''63. Starry Heavens Tales of Symphonia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPlWJOEn_mk Here we have the best Tales of opening, both Japanese and English. Starry Heavens is a nice tune. It's hard to explain why I like some random J-pop song but I do! Live with it. '''62. Battle 3 Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64JiRr9lWqE Like I said in the Eternal Harvest write-up, MQ has the best soundtrack in the series. Battle 3, or Battle With the Dark King, does a great job at showing how great the soundtrack is. With a fast paced melody perfect for a boss theme. And the song just gets better as it advances. Truly remarkable. '''61. Rusty Ruins Act 2 Sonic 3D Blast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDMN8XKs1z0 Rusty does ruin Act 2 tbqh. But the song for it is awesome. It's not like a lot of Sonic songs in that it has a somewhat peaceful. But it works extremely well. One of the few good things to come out of 3D Blast. '''60. Last Battle Pokemon R/B/Y http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_elgnbW3ic Ever get the feeling that no matter what, you must win? This is the perfect song for that situation. Sure it's pretty much up here for nostalgia, but nostalgia's good at times right? Anyway, the Last Battle music from Pokemon will be forever in my mind. '''59. Area X Mega Man ZX http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5Bje7AnUHw Mega Man ZX has quite an underrated soundtrack IMO. This song has a bit of an electronic beat to it that I find catchy as hell. And the part at 42 seconds in is godly. Love it! '''58. Elegance Guilty Gear X2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aSSvgS62NQ I honestly don't care for the start up in this song. But once it gets to the melody, it becomes awesome! I just love the guitars in this song. Incredibly well done theme for an awesome character. '''57. Blue Oni Theme Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg1Y8S8wNfc Yet another song I heard from VGM3 (By the way, it's the best of the 3 contests so far). It mixes orchestra with oriental with rock. I would never expect this to work, but it does and does it exceedingly well. '''56. Sinistral Battle Lufia II http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBnYGYa6l3M I said in the Lord Blazer write-up that there was another song on here that pulls off generic extremely well. Well, here it is. The Sinistral theme sounds like it could come out of any SNES RPG. It's that generic. Yet something about it makes it seem somewhat original and thus kick copious amounts of ass. Makes me wanna play Lufia II, but my SNES is broken. :( '''55. Rougoku Umineko no Naku Koro Ni http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PiPbL-TW1E Here we have the second Umineko song to make the list, and it's quite different from Hope. That's one great thing about Umineko's soundtrack. It varies greatly. Anyway, this song is a bit weird. It's like techno mixed with hardcore piano (Whatever the fuck you call that). The part at 2:17 is remarkable though. Really makes the song IMO. '''54. Snake Man Mega Man 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4eBNmGzI4A W00t! Mega Man! Snake Man's theme is a classic. The epic start and the catchy melody that comes afterwards. It's MEGA MAN! '''53. In-Game Music Monty on the Run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpsN14TFy90 More VGM3 goodness. Monty starts off kind of strange only to build up into awesomeness and stay there throughout the entire song. It's always doing something new and changing tunes to keep you intrigued. Rob Hubbard is a great composer. Guy needs more love. '''52. Reach For the Moon, Immortal Smoke Imperishable Night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETTk83qis0w One word to describe this song, beautiful. Hell, it's not too awesome you get a fast paced song that can pull that off. But the piano and violin are absolutely fantastic. The weird techno bleeps are a bit unnecesary, but it doesn't take away from the song. It's truly an amazing piece. '''51. Galaxy Man Mega Man 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdDbbzuq1vY Woah! 2 MM songs in one update? I must be mad! But Galaxy Man is a strange one. Like Fury Sparks, I didn't care for it all that much. But the more I listened to it, the more it grew on me. And now I love it! Not the best MM9 has to offer, but when you're in the best VG soundtrack of all time, that's hardly an insult. '''50. X vs. Zero Mega Man X5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eFI0UFfAJE To kick off the top 50 we have yet another MM song. This is one of my favorite boss themes. It gets better as it advances through, and just when you think it can't get better, it does. '''49. Blue Water Blue Sky Guilty Gear X2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhpisRcYuZw This song goes away from Guilty Gear's heavy rock goodness and provides a fun song filled with happiness and joy. The melody in this is just fun and addicting. Love it! '''48. Clash on the Big Bridge Final Fantasy V http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtdQl6WuFeI This song is THE BEST Final Fantasy boss theme. Quite a few would agree with me too. It's such a shame Uematsu ruined this amazing piece in 12. FF5 wasn't that great of a game in any aspect, but this particular song is just fantastic. The way everything just comes together from the awesome intro to the catchy as hell melody is just fantastic. '''47. Ice Cap Zone Act 1 Sonic 3 & Knuckles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsGgaUfgTs0 Originally my favorite Sonic song, Ice Cap Act 1 is just a chilling and beautiful song, much like the level it represents. Sure, it's not very long, nor does it have much complexity, but it does have a certain charm to it that puts it above many others. '''46. Level 4 - Determination Raiden II http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-dPBElTAUw This song lost to Forest Interlude or some other piece of crap right? Fuck this board! This songs awesome! '''45. Bloody Tears Castlevania II: Simon's Quest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjazC45Qkww Piano Remix: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MM_Q0nfa*G0 (Remove the *) Ah, here's another classic. The Castlevania tune that spawned many remakes an became a part of most of the series' games. Nothing much to say, so I'll point to the piano remix. One of the best ever made. '''44. Hikari (Instrumental) Kingdom Hearts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0ZZBZkNbGE (Video may contain spoilers) My favorite KH song! It's amazing that this and some crappy j-pop song have the same melody. But as long as we pretend that doesn't exist, all is well! '''43. Plant Man Mega Man 6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WN_7Wy0RT00 The most underrated MM song of all time IMHO. It's just got a great ring to it. Every part (especially :31), is absolutely fantastic. '''42. Corneria Super Smash Bros. Brawl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXc2vUQKWCQ Original: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDFJQC7BhD8 Like Fire Field, the Brawl version of Corneria beats out the original. Except unlike Fire Field, Corneria was good to start with. The techno arrangement was brilliant and fast paced and worked surprisingly well. Props to whoever composed this. Brawl had to many freaking composers that I can't keep up. '''41. Happiness of Marionette Umineko no Naku Koro Ni http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qnfb7Gl4wQ The organ in this is great. This song is my favorite Umineko track. Like the title suggests, the song is a bit upbeat, though it doesn't get overbearing and stays great the entire time through. '''40. Dreams of the Shore Bordering Another World Chrono Cross http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jn4fzRK8Ze8 Like I said earlier in my list, Chrono Cross is one of those extremely high rated soundtracks that actually deserves it. This song is basically a slow version of Time of the Dreamwatch. It manages to take a powerful and epic piece and turn it into a pretty and beautiful tune. Or the other way around. No idea the order in which they were composed. But that doesn't change how great of a song this is. '''39. Splash Woman Mega Man 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7qcJwJfyyk I just love the melody in this song. It fits perfectly for a water song. The muffled bubble sounds in the background as well as the calm bit mix together perfectly. It does all this while still keeping a Mega Man feel. Truly a great song. '''38. Next Stage 1 OutRun 2019 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05bEErwumsM Been a while since the last OutRun 2019 song, so here you go. Next Stage is quite an epic song. After finishing a stage it's really great to hear a song like this. It gets you happy about about winning and pumps you up for the next challenge all at the same time. Though the intro is way better than the rest of the song. >_> '''37. Dragon Roost Island The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIu5LvkSKl4 Forget Ocarina of Time. The Wind Waker had the best Zelda soundtrack of all. This song goes for a sort of oriental feel and does it well. The panflute and guitar work together to give it a great feel. This should of beaten the crap that was MGS2 Theme in VGM2 IMHO. '''36. Gerudo Valley The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLanWagsaM8 This is just one of those songs where it's hard to explain why it's so awesome. But I know I would always pause the game to listen to it. Just the way the guitars and brass go is just great. '''35. To Zanarkand Final Fantasy X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08RYp-uDpPo As overrated as FFX may be, it had some of the best music. To Zanarkand is the opening theme to this game, and it's really beautiful. It almost makes me want to not hate Tidus. But lol that. '''34. You're Not Alone! Final Fantasy IX http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHsXNkI1rfA Simply fantastic. The song starts off peaceful, then more instruments kick in and it begins to give off a sort of depressing vibe. I love the guitar in this. It gives it a strong feel while still keeping a softer tone. Amazing song from the best original FF. '''33. Still in the Dark Guilty Gear X2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_S43AP1tgc More of kickass GG rock! Awesome. Still in the Dark is a pretty amazing song in it's own right. It has a pretty great melody to it. I could do without the acoustic part, but eh, provides some originality to it. '''32. We're the Robots Mega Man 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPkCBQXCagY Mega Man enters the fray yet again, this time providing one of the most advanced 8-bit songs in creation. Of course it was also made in 08 so I guess that makes sense. Mostly everyone has heard this so I won't bother saying the same exact things I do in every other write-up. Yay! '''31. Mountain Pass Mega Man ZX http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge3WkFxi--Y Here's one of the few songs on the list that go extremely overlooked by nearly everyone. And it's a damn shame too. This song is absolutely amazing! It's beat is catchy and the changes in melody never drag nor disappoint as all are the same quality. I spent most of my time in MMZX in Area B just so I could fight robots and listen to this at the same time. Truly great song. '''30. Moon-Dwelling Demon Ar Tonelico II http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBIFaF8YjYc I'd say this is a weird song. Not that it's weird why I like it or anything, it's just a weird sounding song. I mean the intro is epic, then it gets into some strange bit or something. Regardless, it's catchy as hell. Awesome song from an awful soundtrack. '''29. Someday the Dream Will End Final Fantasy X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFnKAPNcqog Best song in the main Final Fantasy series here. It's an extremely peaceful song that has a great atmosphere about it. The screeching beats (Not really screeching but I have no idea how to describe it) really fit well and make the song what it is for me. And they're not really a very large part of the song either. Hopefully Uematsu can bring back works like this in XIII because XII had a horrible soundtrack. So fitting too. '''28. Toxic Seahorse Mega Man X3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUCIA4MEwMo I honestly can't think of anything original to say about this particular song. It's just great. It'd be more appropriate to call this "Tazzy feels like posting his Top Mega Man Songs List with a few other songs thrown in to keep it interesting" Sadly that wouldn't fit. :( '''27. Tornado Man Mega Man 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTvjc12new0 Speak of the devil! Best song from MM9 here. Quite an accomplishment considering how great of a soundtrack it has. I've heard an amazing metal remix of it, but I sadly can't find it. :( This was a sad post. :( '''26. Sheep Will Sleep (If You Become Fatigued) Guilty Gear Isuka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyjhTcmbh3Q Why the hell don't people pay attention to this song? It's awesome! I mean sure it has a more metal feel than a lot of other GG songs, but it deserves way more love than it gets. '''25. Gangplank Galleon Donkey Kong Country http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS7_tcwsj4E Brawl Version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwLaaBwT9eA And the sole DKC song makes its appearance (Unless we count HMs). While I find the DKC series soundtrack to be overrated to some ungodly hell and back, I've always loved this song. It starts off cheery, then takes a dark tone. It's just an incredibly epic song and one of the few songs from the series that deserves the immense popularity it has. And I couldn't leave out the Brawl version. I honestly don't know which is better. '''24. City of Flickering Destruction Legend of Mana http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HRzKkD20YM Another song I heard through VGM3. Though I've never played LoM, this sounds like a really sad song. But the title implies it's just a regular theme. Of course it doesn't really matter. The song is amazing. '''23. Metal Man Mega Man 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AREhaZ6O2Yo Classic. Metal Man is just one of those themes, that no matter how popular it is, you can't hate it. It's just got a really fun melody. That's about it really! '''22. Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) Guilty Gear X2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGetImTgyFA Holy Orders is probably the most popular song from the GG series. But it's not undeserved. It's just a really badass theme with an awesome rock sound. Once again, Ishiwatari is one of the best VG composers of all time! '''21. Scars of Time Chrono Cross http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faJeVMIVGIg One of the most widely renowned pieces of VG music ever composed comes in just missing the top 20. The song just screams masterpiece. It starts off peaceful and enchanting, then explodes in your face. The violin is absolutely amazing in this song. I think I said a long time ago how it's the best instrument ever when it feels like it, and this is a great example. I'm pretty sure everyone loves this song, and if they don't they fail at life. That's the plain and simple fact. '''20. King Dedede's Theme Super Smash Bros. Brawl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3QRoUTAUco Here it is! The best video game villain created has his theme at #20. The Brawl version of this theme is the best of the many renditions. They turned a cute and catchy song into an epic and badass song that made the transition quite well. The many instruments used all blend together without getting repetitive and the melody is just as good as ever. Best remix in Brawl IMHO. '''19. Tomahawk Man Mega Man 6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEvqILvsh-4 Love me some Tomahawk Man. This theme fits the mood it tries to convey perfectly. It has a sort of western vibe to it that sounds godly. It's another one of those songs that gets better as it progresses, but is awesome throughout the entire time. Love this song. '''18. Lava Reef Zone Act 1 Sonic 3 & Knuckles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf1UXzrZPMM The best song from the entire Sonic series IMHO. Screw Smurf and TUM with their horrible opinions. This song is absolutely amazing. From beginning to end it's just fantastic. It's incredibly short which is fine since it doesn't overstay its welcome by providing useless buildup or parts that drag on. One of my favorite VG songs and songs in general. '''17. Tal Tal Heights The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1shQkN03l8 This is by far the best rendition of the Hyrule Field theme, and many would agree with me. Just the way it takes a classic and mixes it up into a more fast-paced song works brilliantly. It's hard to really explain what puts it so far above the other themes but whatever it is, it certainly works for me! '''16. Reset ~ "Thank You" Version Okami http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRx9gnY0Mp0 Here we have quite possibly the most beautiful song in creation. It's also the best song from Okami. It brings a soft and hauntingly pretty melody. The moment where it's used in game is absolutely perfect too. Just when things seem bad, there's always a hint of glory somewhere. That's the message I see this song trying to convey. It starts off sad sounding, then slowly brings it to a victorious sound. Such an amazingly well done song. '''15. Molgera Battle The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEq8smXcbl0 One of my favorite boss themes of all time! Molgera is a bit of a unique song. The chikataka chikataka chikataka chikataka is insanely addicting. The melody gives off a perfect sense of the epicness that is fighting a giant sand worm. Really love the song a lot. Quite underrated too. '''14. Capital City of Flowers In the Sky Perfect Cherry Blossom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiT-ZR9Q83Y And here's my favorite Touhou song. This song is just so pretty IMHO. Every bit of this song is gold from the amazing intro to the catchy melody. I love how it picks up in pace with every verse to. Not much else to say as what has been said can be applied from every other Touhou write-up. Awesome song. '''13. Into the Wilderness Wild Arms http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajMRQnhQ9zU Who knew whistling could be so good? Into the Wilderness provides a western-styled to a western-styled game, and does it in a near perfect way. The entire song is an amazement to listen to. In fact, I downloaded Wild Arms on PSN a few weeks ago, this song playing a big factor in my purchase. It's that good. '''12. The Price of Freedom Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU To avoid confusion, I called StDWE the best song in the main FF series. I don't consider Crisis Core main. With that out of the way, Price of Freedom is easily the best song from the entire FF series. Some may call it repetitive, and while it does play the same thing over and over again, it's so good that it doesn't feel repetitive. It almost makes me wanna purchase a PSP for this game. It sounds both sad yet at the same time epic, which from what I understand is exactly whta it's trying to do. A truly amazing song. '''11. Infinity Mijinion Mega Man X6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5IVzmZYu1I And just missing the top 10 comes Infinity Mijinion! One word that describes this song: epic. The intro is epic, the verses are epic, the guitar riffs are epic, the whole song is shrouded in such epicness that I have to epicly use the word epic so many epic times to describe its epic epicness. MMX6 was an awful, awful game. Nobody wants to think of its existence. But this song pretty much makes me want to replay the game. That's just how amazing it is. However, I like 10 songs better. '''10. Staff Credits The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eahUR_tLDWs Freddie25: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRv8gnBMiWM Kicking off the top 10 is the best song from the entire Zelda series. One of the most charming songs I've heard tbqh. The happy beat really speaks to the game and gives a great tune on how to end it. Kondo is a freaking genious with how he manages to compose some of the best soundtracks in creation, so being the best of his works is quite the award. It's just a really peaceful melody to listen to regularly. Every instrument serves a purpose and has a great way of putting it all together. And Freddie25 does a great rendition of this song as well. Though it sort of mixes around between the theme and credits so whatever. :/ '''9. Title R-Type http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGqA654iCVo Gettin' crazy with the names lately I know. But this is far and away my favorite song introduced to me through VGM3. Just the way the song flows is fantastic. It may be the catchiest song I've ever heard in all honesty. Every bit of it is addicting and memorable from the first time hearing it and even after the probably hundreds of times I've listened to it, it's never decreased in quality or enjoyment. It's just a really awesome song that I wouldn't be all too sad about winning the entire thing! (Even if my #1 is still a contender.) '''8. Main Theme Dark Cloud http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc990aSGUEM One of my favorite moments in gaming is back in 03, when starting this game up for the first time. It was my first RPG outside of Pokemon and I was expecting quite a bit from it. Needless to say, this composition really made me feel good about how the entire game would play out. Though the rest of the game's music is fairly sub-par, I'm fine with just one good track. Especially when I get to listen to it every time I start up the game. An amazing theme for an amazing game. '''7. Exceeding Love Suikoden III http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-icTT2ig6g Hey! An actual title! Exceeding Love takes something that I generally dislike and makes it amazing. Like DC Theme, it's really the only good track to come from the game. Exceeding Love is not only the best opening to any video game, but is also one of the most underappreciated songs in the history of forever. It's an amazing song throughout and what should be horrible (the native chanting lyrics) is the biggest reason for this. Extremely well composed and well done. '''6. Shade Man Mega Man 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSxzq6FWG-Y There's a huge reason why I love Shade Man's Theme so much. It's basically Mega Man music and Castlevania music put into a bag and shook around to bring out an amazing piece. My favorite of all the Robot Master themes personally. It provides a spooky atmosphere while keeping the fast paced tune found in most MM songs (The good ones anyway). '''5. Victorious OutRun 2019 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cm3dekt8_A Oh God, this is just such an amazing song. I was nearly brought to tears when I first heard it so long ago. It still manages to stick into my head every now and then, but that's only because it's so good. Every melody change works perfectly to produce an amazingly awesome song. The best song from one of the most underrated soundtracks of all time. Quite the accomplishment and a very proud one. Shame on you people who don't like this. You all fail at life anyway. >_> '''4. Radical Dreamers Chrono Cross http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7D8Cz9kHYFQ And here we have quite possibly the saddest song ever composed. Quite a few people may not like this due to the singing, but shame on them. The singing is perfect. The singer is amazing and fits the song incredibly well. Could it work wihout it? Probably. But it'd be nowhere near as powerful. The melody of this song is just so beautiful and sad at the exact same time and brings out emotions you'd never know you had. Every time I listen to it I get goosebumps. And from 3:18 to 4:01, my spine starts to tingle. Take everything sad that's ever happened in your life and this song works for it. Such a haunting song that I love greatly. '''3. Dr. Wily Stage 1 Mega Man 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFKtYCcMWT4 Okkusenman!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzSR_TFMirs Last of Mega Man. I swear. Honestly, who doesn't know this song? It's quite possibly the most well known VG song in creation (Not counting Mario or Zelda theme obviously). It pushed 8-bit music to the limits and produced a song that any diehard Mega Man fan can instantly recognize before any other VG song. Nearly everyone has heard it, and those who aren't obsessed with hating things other love can vouch for how it's an amazing song. It's spawned a shitton of fan remixes and original songs, like Okkusenman for example, for a reason. Hell, I didn't play MM2 until 06 so this certainly isn't nostalgia infused. It's just one of the most kickass songs in creation. Those who pretend to not like this (Everyone who says they don't like it) are stupid. MM for life! '''2. Clock Tower Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg2ojV4eY8w And we've officially reached the final two. These songs, while not to shame the 98 other brilliant works, are just a step ahead of the rest. First up is an extremely overlooked song from an extremely overlooked soundtrack. I've stated before how unfair it is that nobody cares about AoS's soundtrack despite being the best in the series. Clock Tower starts with epic build-up and then gets into your face. It's a great song to express the awesomeness of the level. I can't really think of much else to say. Try to find it on imeem though. All the Youtube links have crap quality and I don't feel like digging around. '''1. Riches In Me Guilty Gear Isuka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wB12h2VnVIs And here we have it. My favorite VG song in all of creation. RIM just has so much going for it. An amazing intro, an awesome melody, and one of the best, albeit short, solos in any song. I hate writing for #1's since it's basically saying the same stuff that was said in previous write-ups, so I'll stop myself while I'm still ahead. Riches In Me! Fuck yeah! Category:User Projects